epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Bands of the Apocalypse
An official Epic Saga spinoff by Nonadison available only for the V.T. Volcano, due to its graphic system and controller. It is a documented fact that each of the WOA can play instruments. This fact is demonstrated through the moves of each character in the Epic Saga series. This title puts their skills to good use to capture the ______ (Triforce? would be best fitting) for their own use against the villains. Story No ideas. This may be done by Ouro if he understands my concept. Has plot, unlike most band styled games. Similar, but much better than the one for DDR: Mario Mix. Though i loved it. Gameplay Levels If it's the Triforce... There are multiple levels in each tourney. Three band bosses are played in order to achieve a boss battle, and then the Triforce part. Each Band has the same number as the team normally has. (4) Then the WOA team fights them all to win the Triforce. Triforce of Courage The Heroes * The Legendaries **Striker Mario **Legionnaire Link **Striker Yoshi **Striker DK **Captain Falcon *Army of Right }Rock, Techno{ **Geno (Vocals?) **Ryu (Drums) **Cloud Strife (Bass Guitar) **Roid **Luigi (Drums, E. Guitar) *The Feds }Rock{ **General Kurt (Vocals, Bass Guitar) **Master Chief (Drums) **Solid Snake (Piano) **PED/Mid-military Samus (E. Guitar) *Volted }Heavy Metal{ **Mega Man **Samus **Metal Mario **Metal Sonic *''Radiant Jewels (Heroes)'' **Peach (Vocals) **Daisy (Drums) **Rosilina (Guitar) **Zelda (Bass Guitar) **Roll (Guitars, Piano) **Pauline (Piano) Triforce of Wisdom The Anti Heroes *Origins }Traditional music (not like classical, but original game music){ **Zeitgeist as a golem (Bass/electric guitar) **GG #446 (synthesizer) **Marrow (drums) **Roid (vocals or guitar) **The King (Sephira's dad, on sythesizer/vocals) * *Traditional Monsters }Early electronic songs remixed{ **Bowser (Bass guitar) **Dry Bowser (electric guitar) **Fawful (Vocals, though that's basically just Bboxing) **Wart (drums) **Tatanga (drums or guitar) **Sir Grodus (Guest!) (synthesizer) *Post-Apocalypse }Nintendo Country (Think Wario's gold Mine music){ **ETG (Vocals (as male or female), bass guitar) **Sephira (Vocals, Guitars) **Dark Guy (Drums, Piano) **Turbo (Drums, E. Guitar) **Mr. Bones & Dry Paratroopa (Piano) **Zeitgeist (Vocals (as fuzzy), piano (as golem)) *''___ (Anti Heroes)'' ** ** ** ** Triforce of Power The Villains and Ultimate Powers * * *Death in the Mirror }Heavy Metal{ **R-Ouroburos **R-Beecanoe **R-Genius Guy (Vocals, Synthesizer) **R-Galactic Petey (Drums) **R-Sephira (Vocals, Guitars) **R-Dark Guy (Drums, Piano) *Bringers of the Apocalypse **Lord Apocalypse **Penumbra **Shiroan **Terios **Azershan *''___ (Ultimates)'' **R.E.I.N. (unknown) ** ** ** Protags *Band of the Apocalypse **Jared (Vocals, Bass Guitar) **Beecanoe (Electric Guitar) **Genius Guy #445 (Vocals, Synthesizer) **Galactic Petey (Drums) Controls Brainstorming how the controller would be set up. Guitar *Buttons are on the top of the controller, meant to be held sideways. *Main bar/Whammy bar perpendicular to the buttons. *Notes optionally shown on the controller as well Will upload an example. Mic *May have a built in mic Drums *Drums shown on controller *Notes optionally shown Expect more details for later. Work it Progress. Well, the entire WOA play instruments for their ES moves, but can they play together? Many returning characters, as this title is not constrained to the timeline. Look forward to this! I sure am! Category:Game Category:Epic Saga Category:Spinoffs